


Doctor Kirk

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bones, Declaration of Love, Fever, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bones, Jim Worried, M/M, No Beta, OCC - Freeform, POV Bones, POV Jim, Poor Bones, Sick Bones, Sickfic, Top Jim, caregiver Jim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Huesos se ha enfermado, ahora es el turno de James Kirk para cuidarlo slash Huesos /Jim





	1. Leonard Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Lamento las ortografías y la gramática y la repetición de paras no tengo beta espero que lo disfruten.

Pésimo hoy me sentía mal mucho dolor, tenía mucho frío y lo único que deseaba era dormir durante todo un mes completo , pero no podía lo único que me preocupaba eran mis pacientes, así que me paro en la cama para bañarme y ponerme mi ropa médica, pero cuando me veo en el espejo hace que me quede en mi habitación y grite de impotencia y rabia a verme que estoy todo marchado de puntos azules y morados, conocía esta enfermedad era la varicela de un planeta con poca población, es contagiosa y la única a cura es estar en reposo durante una semana y que alguien te cuide y te den mimos como abrazarte y besarte, es lo único que puede curar esta enfermedad es muy rara esta varicela, ya que casi nunca aparece en un ser humano hasta que me vino a mi que buena suerte y lo digo con sarcasmo.

Me meto a la regadera y me doy un baño caliente, tratando de quitarme este maldito frío, ya que comenzaba a tener fiebre, tendría que avisar que faltaría una semana en la enfermera y lo único que no quería es que James supiera que estoy enfermo una de las razones es que el me puede cuidar de la enfermedad, ya que los demás no la han contagiado y Jim lo hizo cuando era joven, lo se por qué me lo confesó y leí su expediente médico, yo lo único que no quisiera es que se preocupe por mí y más porque estoy enfermo y no quiero que el me cuide, por qué estoy enamorado de él y tenía miedo de que si deliraba con esta fiebre supiera mis sentimientos, mejor me cuido solo aunque esa no sea la cura que me recuperaría por completo, solo el amor verdadero y que una persona que de verdad se preocupa por mí me liberará de este sufrimiento, como James que siempre se preocupa por toda su tripulación por eso lo voy a ocultarlo, pero sé que tarde o temprano se enterara y se enojara conmigo por no decirle.

Salgo de bañarme cuando ya siento la agua fría, rápido me pongo la pijama de franela y voy rápido al comunicador lo único que anhelo más que nada era dormir y cubrirme con el montón de mantas que saque  y lo acomode en mi cama,pero primero tenía que avisa a M’Benga que me sustituya en la enfermería por estos días.

\- McCoy a M’Benga – dije con la voz ronca y en seguida escucho su voz.

\- M’Benga aquí ¿que sucede Doctor McCoy?– pregunto serio.

\- Es mucha molestia si te ocupas de la enfermería durante una semana es que me contagie con la varicela del planeta Rumano – respondí, ya apuntó de quedarme dormido pero me despierto de golpe a recibir la respuesta.

\- Está bien Doctor no te preocupes yo me encargo, tú lo que debes hacer es descansar le diré al Capitán para que pueda cuidar de ti después de todo el ya se contagió y ya no puede contagiarse – dijo serio yo solo abro más los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera se lo digas Geoffrey lo que no quiero es que lo sepa – grite más duro de lo que me salió.

\- Leonard, el debe de saberlo no por nada es el Capitán y lo sabes, además que él te ayudará con  gusto en tu enfermedad – me recriminó yo solo pongo mi cabeza en la pared sintiendo lo frío que está y suspiro de dolor ya que me estaba doliendo todo mi cuerpo.

\- Lo se pero no quisiera preocuparlo y serle una carga, además el debe que tener control en la Enterprise y sacarnos de aquí es el Capitán después de todo – conteste cansado muy pero muy agotado.

\- Si, pero puede pasar el mando a Spock y aquí entre nos sé que estás enamorado del Capitán y lo único que quieres es que él te cuide para sanar completamente – eso último lo dijo entre risas y yo me sonrojo menos mal que estoy en mi cuarto y M’Benga no me está viendo ahora por qué seguro se reiría de mi vergüenza, el era el único que sabía sobre mis sentimientos por el Capitán y le amenace para que no le diga a nadie.

\- Si y eso es que no quiero que me cuide qué tal si me sale cuando estoy enamorado de él por mi fiebre y me rechace no puedo vivir que me rechaza y me deje solo,mi corazón no lo soportará – conteste agotado pero tenía que terminar de hablar y pronto me está consumando energía.

\- No pasará Leonard, y si pasa es seguro que no te rechace,él te estima mucho eres su mejor amigo Leonard así que no te preocupes, ahora descansa que no te oyes bien – me dijo preocupado.

\- Solo prométeme que no dirás nada – dije ya apuntó de caer dormido.

\- Lo haré pero lo sabrá de la peor forma y se enojara por no decírselo, ahora ve a dormir debes de reponer fuerzas – dijo y corto la comunicación, no lo pensé dos veces antes de caer en la cama y taparme con todas las colchas que puse antes de caer dormido en segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim pov

Otro día que estábamos explorando el espacio, hoy no ha sido un día emocionante, estaba aburrido sentado en mi silla de Capitán viendo a todos hacer su trabajo.

Se me hace extraño que Huesos no se haya presenciado al puente como todas las mañanas, para hablar conmigo o comenzar una discusión como siempre con Spock eso me trae una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que siempre me encantan como el Doctor discute con Spock con cualquier teoría o sobre nuestras misiones aunque no lo admita y más por qué cuando pelea Leonard me saca una sonrisa cuando lo veo siempre que entra en el puente solo para regañarme en una misión suicida.

Por qué estoy enamorado de mí mejor amigo, pero Huesos no lo sabe por qué y si no corresponde mis sentimientos por eso oculto este enamoramiento que tengo por Leonard mi querido y gruñón Huesos.

Pero se me extraña mucho que no se haya presenciado pero quizás tenga mucho trabajo en la enfermería y por eso no se ha pasado por aquí para vernos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche la puerta del ascensor y pensé que era Huesos pero el que entro es el Doctor M’Benga y eso se me hizo raro me levanto de la silla y me dirigí a el preocupado quizás ya sabré que paso con Huesos.

\- Doctor M’ Benga en qué puedo ayudarte – pregunte intranquilo y el me ve serio más de lo normal.

\- ¿Podemos hablar eso en privado Capitán?– me pregunto.

\- Si claro, Spock estás a mando – le ordene y Spock asiente la cabeza y voy con M’Benga a la salas de juntas, cuando llegamos lo miro serio – ¿que sucede, sabes algo de Huesos? – pregunté y sintiendo una angustia en mi interior.

\- Leonard me matará por decírtelo Capitán, pero es mejor que lo sepa y estés preparado para cuidarlo – dijo y yo solo abro los ojos asustados.

\- ¿Que le pasa a Huesos? ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo? – pregunté aterrado y M’Benga me mira tranquilo.

\- Consiguió la varicela Rumana, tu ya la conoces Capitán que tiene manchas azules y moradas y la única cura es darle mimos y amor al enfermo durante una semana – dijo y ahora lo recordaba estuve enfermo y mi mamá siempre estuvo conmigo cuidándome, mientras que mi papá y Sam se fueron a dormir con los abuelos por qué la enfermedad era muy rara y contagiosa.

\- Y por qué no me quizo decir – conteste enojado ya que no me dijo que estaba enfermo y preocupado por su salud por el hombre que más amo en este mundo.

\- No quería preocuparlo Capitán y tenía miedo que descubras su secreto cuando empiece a delirar – me respondió yo solo abro los ojos sorprendido que será lo que oculta Huesos.

\- ¿Cuál es su secreto? – pregunte pensando de que podía ser tan grave para que yo no lo sepa.

\- No puedo decírtelo Capitán, pero es mejor que estés con él para que sane por qué si no tiene mimos y amor la enfermedad se le complicará durante dos semanas – respondió yo me aterro al saber lo que ocurría si no lo hacíamos, pero yo lo haré para que mis Huesos este como nuevo y no tenga esta maldita enfermedad, por qué lo amo y si tengo que confesar mi secreto que estoy enamorado de él, lo haré aunque no sea respondió.

\- Está bien lo voy hacer le comunicaré a Spock que tome el mando hasta que este mejor Leonard – conteste firme y salíamos de la sala de juntas.

\- Mientras que yo voy por unas inyecciones y comidas para ambos durante una semana Leonard debe de comer mucho líquidos más que nada y las inyecciones le curará la fiebre pero no sobre la varicela – dijo y yo asiento y nos íbamos en camino diferentes.

Pobre de mis Huesos, es horrible está maldita enfermedad, tener que estar enfermo con frío, fiebre y delirios no es bueno y más por esas manchas pero aún así lo voy amar y siempre lo voy a cuidar y protegerlo y creo que es el momento para demostrarle cuánto lo amo.

Cuando llegó al puente llamo a Spock para que me acompañe a mi cuarto por cambios de ropa.

\- ¿Que sucede Capitán vas a un lugar? - preguntó cuando ve que meto en una maleta mis cambios de ropa.

\- Si, voy a estar una semana en el cuarto de Huesos está enfermo con la varicela Rumana y vas a estar a mando cuando estoy con el comprendes – dijo y ya cierro la maleta y salimos directo al cuarto del Doctor.

\- Si, se de qué malestar me hablas, pero ya veras que se va a curar con tus cuidados, y no te preocupes Jim yo me ocuparé de la Enterprise – me dijo.

\- Gracias Spock – conteste con una sonrisa aliviada al saber que Spock estará al mando de la Entreprice, antes de separamos el al puente y yo con mi Doctor gruñón que tengo que cuidarlo.

Cuando llegó afuera del cuarto ya estaba M’Benga con una caja de comida y hipospray.

\- Cuando veas que tenga mucha fiebre y delire aplica las hipospray y debe de comer cada cuatro horas y que tome mucha agua para no sé deshidratarse – me informó todo lo que debía de saber.

\- Eso haré muchas gracias M’Benga – dije con una sonrisa.

\- De nada Capitán y cuida muy bien de Leonard y no rompas su corazón o te romperé el tuyo – dijo yo lo miro muy confundido por sus palabras cuando se fue.

Cuando salgo del shock agarro las cosas y me meto en la habitación dejo las cosas en una mesa y voy directo a ver a Huesos y lo que veo se me rompe el corazón.

Esta acostado en la cama con un montón de colchas a su alrededor luchando sobre una pesadilla ya que sacaba gemidos ahogados y cuando me acerco para consolarlo escucho algo que me dejo muy helado.

\- No Jim… por favor no me dejes te amo más que mi vida nunca me abandones por favor – dijo,yo solo lo miro asombrado y con el corazón que me iba salir del pecho, con razón M’Benga dijo que no rompiera su corazón y de por qué Leonard no quería que yo lo cuidara ya que su secreto es que me ama, el está enamorado de mí.

De inmediato voy por una hipospray y le inyectó en su cuello sacándole un pequeño gemido mientras se removía de nuevo en la cama.

No lo pienso mucho y rápido me quito mi ropa dejándome nada más la ropa interior y comienzo abrazar a Huesos hasta que la cabeza de Leonard está en mi pecho y lo consuelo.

\- Aquí estoy Huesos estás salvo yo también te amo mi Leonard y siempre lo haré – confesé y le doy un beso en su manchada frente y veo que se tranquiliza en mis brazos yo suspiro con alivio que lo pude tranquilizar con eso lo sigo consolando hasta que me quedo dormido sosteniendo al amor de mi vida y cuando despierte le confesaría mis sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Huesos pov

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro solo estaba yo, cuando de repente llega James mirándome enojado yo lo miro asustado a sus ojos marrones, nunca había visto esa mirada de el, yo trato de acercarme pero el se va más atrás como si quiere alejarse de mí y eso me rompe el corazón._

_\- ¿Jim? – pregunté angustiado tratando de llegar a el._

_\- Aléjate de mi – respondo con voz fría._

_\- ¿Por qué Jim que hice?– pregunte con voz rota._

_\- Es muy poco enamórate de mi, eres un mounstro que no mereces ser amado yo jamás te amaría – me dijo burlándose de mí yo solo suelto lágrimas en mis ojos azules._

_\- Por favor James no sabes lo que dices – conteste y me alarmó a ver que se aleja._

_\- Se lo que digo Leonard no te quiero verte nunca más – contestó y se alejaba más yo trato de alcanzarlo y no logró ya que se estaba alejando más y más._

_\- No Jim… por favor no me dejes te amo más que mi vida nunca me abandones por favor – conteste entre lágrimas, hasta que siento un par de brazos que me sostienen con fuerza y su voz me tranquiliza._

_\- Aquí estoy Huesos estás salvo, yo también te amo mi Leonard y siempre lo haré – me confesó esa hermosa voz y con un beso en mi frente, con eso me duermo seguro en esos fuertes brazos sintiéndome protegido y amado._

No sé cuánto tiempo quede dormido hasta que por fin desperté, tenía mucho calor ahora teniendo estos cobertores y más un par de brazos a mi alrededor.

Un par de brazos alrededor en mi cintura, eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y los únicos brazos serían de la persona que ya se había contagiado de varicela me volteo a ver y en efecto era mi Capitán dormido y abrazándome con fuerza a el y eso hizo que me sonroje y que mi corazón casi se salga de mi pecho no esperando que mi Capitán me estaría abrazando y cuidándome y eso hizo que mi corazón se agrandará al saber que James si se preocupaba por mí y eso hace que tenga una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba a matar a M’Benga de seguro le dijo a James que estoy enfermo y por eso lo tenía aquí cuidándome y eso era lo que no quería y estoy seguro que él ha escuchado unos de mi delirios si no, no me estaría abrazado por sus manos, ahora tengo que enfrentarme con un enojado James Kirk por no decirle que estoy enfermo.

Sigo observándolo como duerme pacíficamente, como me gustaría despertarme así en sus brazos y que me diga cuánto me ama pero sé que es imposible, quien amaría a un ser viejo, gruñón, débil y delgado solo pensando en eso me deprimo y oculte mi cabeza en el pecho de mi amado y comienzo a llorar de tristeza al saber que no ser correspondió por mi Capitán.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en el pecho de mi amor imposible hasta que siento unos dedos acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y diciéndome palabras alentadoras hasta que me separo de su pecho para ver a James mirándome preocupado.

\- ¿Hey Huesos que sucede por qué lloras? – me pregunto yo me aparto de inmediato y limpio mis lágrimas para verlo enojado.

\- Que haces aquí, cómo supiste que estaba enfermo – ignore su pregunta y le conteste enojado tratándome de separarme, pero los fuertes brazos de James me impidieron y me acerco más a él teniendo la cara frente a frente yo trato desesperadamente que no me sonroje por su cercanía.

\- Pues M’Benga me dijo, ya que cierto Doctor no me iba a decir que estaba enfermo ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Huesos? – dijo con voz firme de comando pero no me iba a intimidar.

\- Yo no quería su preocupación Capitán y que estuvieras atrapado conmigo durante una semana con esta maldita varicela por eso no te lo dije Jim – conteste con voz ronca y en seguida Jim se separar y fue por algo mientras yo suspiro tristemente enseguida veo que trae dos platos de sopa y una gran garra de agua con dos vasos y pone las dos charolas de comida uno en mi regazo y otra a el y me sirve agua y yo agradecido comienzo a beber y a comer, no iba discutir con los alimentos sabía que esta semana iba a comer cosas líquidas, así aunque no quiera, es para que no me deshidrate y veo que en la mesita dónde está Jim veo un hipospray al parecer me inyecto para quitarme la fiebre por qué ya no tenía frío.

\- Pues deberías decirme ya que soy tu mejor amigo y tú Capitán, me preocupo mucho por ti por qué eres para mi la persona más importante de mi vida, aunque ya se por qué no me lo dijiste y lo comprendo Huesos - confesó yo solo dejo de comer y verlo con incredulidad en mi rostro.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunte temeroso al saber que que quizás ya sabe que estoy enamorado de él siento que se va la sangre de mi cuerpo.

\- Tú no querías decirme por qué tenías miedo que descubriera que tú estás enamorado de mí no es así Leonard – me contestó serio y viéndome con esos ojos marrones que me enamoraron y yo dejo de respirar un momento al pensar que Jim escucho en unos de mis delirios viendo mi cara asustada me confirmó – si Huesos cuando entre a la habitación para cuidarte vi que te revolvías en la cama y delirando diciendo que no te dejará y que me amas más que tu vida es cierto – dijo y toda mi sangre se fue y tuve que tragar la sopa a fuerzas para que no la escupiera y lo miro con ojos derrotados mi gran secreto se descubrió por culpa de la maldita varicela.

\- Es verdad James, yo he estado enamorado de ti? cuando pise por primera vez la Enterprise, pero no lo dije por qué tenía miedo en cómo reaccionarías por mis sentimientos, tengo miedo que tú me rechazarías por ser alguien tan débil, flaco y gruñón por eso lo oculte y no quería que lo supieras para que no me odies, hasta ahora que lo sabes ahora ya puedes despreciarme en como yo el Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy se enamoro de ti, ahora puedes marcharte y déjame solo yo sabré cómo cuidarme - confesé al fin en todo lo que sentía desde que lo vi por primera vez al gran James Tiberius Kirk, ahora se que jamás seré correspondido cierro los ojos con fuerza para no ver cómo James se iba, pero en eso escucho como quita las charolas ya vacías y las ponen afuera del cuarto para que se la lleven y regresa antes de sentir unos brazos rodeándome en la cintura y eso hizo que abriera mis ojos y viera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y yo lo miro confundido.

\- Ah Leonard, yo nunca podría odiarte Huesos sabes por qué – me pregunto yo solo negué la cabeza hasta que siento un beso en mi frente que me hace sonrojar ligeramente – por qué yo también te amo Leonard Horatio McCoy en el mismo día que te vi y estabas tan nervioso que cuando te presentaste me dijiste primero tu segundo nombre en vez de Leonard- río yo no pude olvidarme de esa vergonzosa presentación y hace que lo mire de nuevo en sus ojos – desde allí supe que serías muy especial en mi vida, como no hacerlo si eres una maravillosa persona que se preocupa mucho por sus pacientes y que decir de su Capitán que se mete en problemas y que siempre está allí para el en los malos momentos, aunque aveces te excedas demasiado dándome tantos hipospray pero lo haces por qué te preocupas mucho por mí y eso es lo mucho que admiro y amo de ti mi dulce Leonard que estás siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas te amo Huesos y jamás cambiaría estos sentimientos que siento por ti amor, permíteme amarte, cuidarte y enseñarte que el amor es el mayor sentimiento que podemos tener que me dices Leonard Horatio McCoy aparte te amo como eres no me importa si eres delgado, gruñón o débil para mí tú eres más que perfecto –termino decir y yo lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no podía creer que James me ama de verdad me quiere y quiera cuidarme y ámame no me lo creía pero con mi cuerpo dolorido y enfermo se que es real sin pensarlo lo abrazo y llevo mis labios a los suyos por un largo beso que tanto espere y el me corresponde ansioso el beso.

\- Te amo James y gracias por estar conmigo y no me rechaces como soy – conteste por primera vez sonriendo y me abrazo más a el y el me corresponde el abrazo y me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Por supuesto que jamás te rechazaría Huesos yo te amo y siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas mi amor – cuando dice la palabra amor hace que me sonroje, nunca me habían dicho así y sentía muy bien viniendo eso de mi Jim, sonrió y me acurruco en su pecho.

\- Y gracias por cuidar de mi Jim, a pesar que yo no quería que te enteraras para no preocuparte lo siento – eso último lo dije apenado y siento su mano acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Lo se mi amor, pero en vez de cuando tú necesitas ser cuidado también los médicos necesitan cuidarse y quién mejor que yo el Doctor Kirk – eso último lo dijo entre risas y yo me uno a el Doctor Kirk no sonaba mal y se que tendré el mejor médico que cuidara bien de mi.

\- Tu vas a ser mi mejor medicina Doctor – sonreír y el me la devuelve y me besa – me encanta este tratamiento que me das – conteste entre sus labios y el me sonríe.

\- Ya veras que vas a recibir mucho más si te portas bien mi paciente estrella – me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojo cuando veo que más tratamientos recibiría por parte de mi Doctor particular.

\- Eso haré – dije y comienzo a bostezar ya otra vez tenía sueño y lo único que deseaba es dormir en los brazos de mi Jim.

\- Bueno lo primero es que descanses, hoy has tenido un gran día mi amor y voy a cuidar muy bien de ti Huesos – me contestó y me ayudó acostarme y me acerca a sus brazos.

\- Lo se James te amo – cerré los ojos de cansancio y lo único que escuche antes de dormir fueron esas palabras que me sacan una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Huesos – 


	4. Chapter 4

No sé cuánto tiempo me dormí, gracias a Dios sin pesadillas, cuando me despierto por unos besos atrás de mi espalda y yo gimo de placer y abro mis ojos azules para mirar unos traviesos ojos marrones y yo sonrío aún más posible por qué no fue un sueño de verdad James me ama.

\- Buenas tardes dormilón – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo abro los ojos más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Que hora es? – pregunte alterado tratando de pararme pero los brazos de Jim no me lo permitió y volví a estar frente a frente a su cara y me besa y yo suspiro feliz en el beso me podría acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Pues son 13:00 pm si eso responde tu pregunta amor, has estado durmiendo durante doce horas sin despertarte y sin delirios amor, ya te estás recuperándote mi amor – me sonrió y yo solo lo miro incrédulo y miro que mi cuerpo está desnudó y todavía con las manchas de la varicela y yo me sonrojo a ver que los dos estábamos desnudo y mirándome me responde a mi pregunta muda – tuviste un poco de fiebre cuando dormías y estabas sudando, así que te quite la ropa y nos metimos a la bañera para que pudieras refrescarte amor te juro que no te hice nada malo estando dormido – eso último me lo dijo con una mirada de terror, pero yo sabía que mi Capitán no era un violador y más si me ama yo le sonrió y lo abrazo y le doy un beso.

\- Lo se James y gracias por cuidarme y por bañarme cuando estaba dormido yo confío en ti que no me harás nada de daño – le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias por confiar en mi amor ya veras que yo voy a cuidarte y amarte y no te dejaré solo y te voy a darte mucho cariño Leonard por qué te lo mereces Huesos – me dijo serio y dándome muchos besos y yo sonrío entre sus labios.

\- Gracias Jim  – conteste sonriendo y en seguida suena mi estómago y me sonrojo y escuchando su risa por mi estómago y eso hace que me ruborice más.

\- Bueno mi deber número uno como tú Doctor es que comas antes que te mueras de hambre – en seguida va por otros platos de sopa y comenzamos a comer yo suspiro feliz al estar cerca de James.

\- Muchas gracias Jim sabe deliciosa la sopa – conteste saboreando la sopa y tomando un vaso de agua y James me sonríe y me besa en mi frente para hacerme ruborizarme más.

\- Que bueno que te guste mi amor eso y más por qué te lo mereces novio mío – me sonrió y yo me atraganto con sopa por qué me llamo novio de prisa me ayuda golpeando delicadamente mi espalda hasta que se me pasó – ¿estás bien Huesos? – me pregunto cuando ya volvió el color a mi cara.

\- ¿Novio?– pregunte saliendo de mi asombro cuando lo dijo y el me mira sonriéndome y me abraza quitando ya los platillos y ponerlos en su mesa de noche.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi novio o no quieres serlo – dijo con un puchero triste de su mirada y yo me lanzo a besarlo desesperado.

\- Por supuesto que quiero serlo Capitán, es solo que me sorprendió cuando me llamaste así – conteste sincero y el me sonríe y me vuelve a besar hasta que gimo en el beso y nos apartamos por algo de aire.

\- Pues ahora lo escucharas más seguido mi novio – me sonríe, yo sé lo devuelvo y me acurruco aún más a el.

\- Gracias Jim por estar siempre conmigo y cuidándome eres un maravilloso Doctor – sonreí viendo a sus preciados ojos marrones.

\- Es lo que mereces mi amado Huesos después de todo tu has cuidado mucho de mi cuando yo salgo herido ahora es mi turno en cuidarte Leonard – me sonrió y me dio un largo beso.

\- Te amo mucho Jim – conteste después de un gran rato viéndonos a los ojos.

\- Como yo te amo a ti mi amor – me sonrió yo me acurruco en su pecho y el me acariciaba mi pelo suavemente.

\- Estoy aburrido Jim, y que decir que mi cuerpo está marcado por estas asquerosas manchas – comente viendo mis manos llenas de manchas azules y moradas.

\- Lo se mi Huesos pero ya se están comenzando a desaparecer ya veras que pronto me estarás persiguiendo por toda la Enterprise mi amor con tus hipospray, pero ten más paciencia Leonard – dijo consolándome cuando ve mi mirada triste aunque me hizo sonreír eso de perseguirlo con las hipospray.

\- Lo se James pero estoy aburrido ya no soporto estar en la cama y que debo de admitir que me siento muy bien contigo dándome mimos – comente eso sonrojado y el me sonríe.

\- Pues yo te haré que se te quite el aburrimiento – eso lo dijo maliciosamente y antes de que me de cuenta comienza hacerme cosquillas y comienzo a reírme como nunca antes había hecho.

\- Para… Jim… por… favor – decía entre risas y veo cómo se ríe conmigo sin parar.

\- Pero decías que estabas aburrido ahora te aguantas Huesos – me sonrió con satisfacción y yo maldigo mis palabras y sigo riéndome, hasta que de pronto Jim paro y me volvió a darme un fuerte beso y yo le correspondo el beso entusiasmado.

\- Te amo tanto James – dije jadeando su nombre y el me sonríe, y comienza a besar todo mi cuerpo desnudo y acariciándolo y eso saco más gemidos de placer.

\- Quieres que te haga el amor Leonard este será tu mayor tratamiento, claro si esto no interfiere con la varicela – me dijo con voz seductora y eso hizo que me sonrojaba.

\- No para nada James, a ti ya te dio así que no habría ningún problema que me hagas tuyo mi amor – conteste dándole una sonrisa y me la devuelve y me besa siguiendo acariciando mi cuerpo yo le imitó.

No podía creer que estoy a punto de ser del gran Capitán James Kirk mi gran amor, miró como me sigue acariciando mi cuerpo y me besa con una delicadeza que no pensé que tenía, hasta que una mano llego a mi miembro y la comenzó acariciar sacándome un gemido de placer

\- Jim – Gemí su nombre cuando comenzó a mover su mano más deprisa y observó cómo se ríe de mí placer.

\- Si, amor que es lo que quieres – se siguió burlando mientras me daba un beso yo le correspondo llevando mis manos a su cuello.

\- Quiero que me folle Capitán por favor – suplique dándole mi mirada de cachorro abandonado y veo que se ríe y me besa en mi frente.

\- Como usted ordene mi Capitán Huesos – dijo yo me sonrojo por el apodo y en seguida se para tantito para buscar el lubricante yo solo miro su maravilloso cuerpo musculoso que ahora me pertenece y sonrío.

Llega rápido con el lubricante y comienza a untarse dos dedos y comienza a meterlos en mi entrada y yo suspiro de placer cuando uno de ellos toca mi próstata y gemía de felicidad, James se burlaba por mis reacciones antes de besarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que los quito yo gimo tristemente pero Jim me sonríe y me besa antes de sentir su miembro lubricado entraba con suavidad en mi interior que hizo que gimiera de felicidad.

\- Oh James – grite feliz, cuando sentí como su polla tocó mi próstata y hizo que hizo que viera las estrellas y James solo me miraba sonriente y me volvía a besar cuando comenzaba embestir con más fuerzas.

No iba aguantar mucho más teniendo sus labios en los míos y follandome no iba aguantar más, en seguida veo que agarro mi pene y comenzó a moverla y con eso me corro gritando su nombre.

Y entonces noto también como el se vino en mi interior gritando mi nombre, cuando acabo nuestros orgasmos se separó y fue al baño por unas toallas para limpiarnos y yo suspiro feliz y saciado de que por fin fui de mi Capitán, veo que ya regresa y me limpia todo el pecho donde fue manchado entre mi semen y enseguida miro que James hace lo mismo y se vuelve acostarse atrayéndome en su pecho y yo sonrío feliz.

\- Que te pareció tu tratamiento paciente McCoy – me contestó dándome una mirada traviesa.

\- Fue maravilloso ya me siento mucho mejor muchas gracias doctor Kirk – y era verdad, aunque tenía todavía esas manchas ya se me estaba quitando poco a poco gracias con la ayuda de mi Doctor particular.

\- Que bien mis Huesos y bien sabes que yo siempre voy a cuidarte y amarte mi amor – me dijo yo sonrió mientras bostezo ahora tenía sueño pero no por la enfermedad.

\- Lo se James gracias por estar conmigo y a pesar que no quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo no me dejaste en serio gracias – sonreí y el me devuelve la sonrisa y me abraza más a el.

\- Como te dije nunca te dejaría solo mi amor, y mucho menos cuando más me necesitas como te lo dije antes los médicos también necesitan ser cuidados, pero eso sí prométeme que ya no me ocultaras si te sientes mal y me lo dirás para que yo pueda cuidar de ti.

\- Te lo prometo Jim – dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- Te amo Leonard descansa ya falta poco para que seas el gruñón Huesos que tanto amo – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Yo también te amo Doctor Kirk, fuiste el mejor médico que pude tener - sonrió y siento otro beso antes de caer profundamente dormido soñando con mi Doctor James Kirk.

Se que con James me curare y seré el mismo gruñón de siempre, y que bueno que James se haya enterado de que estaba enfermo, le tendré que darle las gracias a M’Benga por qué si no fuera por el ahora mismo Jim y yo no habíamos confesarnos nuestros sentimientos y ahora estamos juntos, y nunca nos separaremos estoy seguro que ahora James y yo vamos a superar esta prueba juntos y siempre estaré cuidado y protegido por mi Doctor James Tiberius Kirk.

Fin 


End file.
